Weekend at the Beach House
by angelps7
Summary: This was written for an LJ challenge: five 100-word drabbles based on a prompt set, featuring five different couples, all tied together with a summer theme. Details inside. Winner of an Enchanted Quill! HP/GW, Dean/Luna, BZ/HG, Rose/Scorpius, DM/PP.
1. Temporary

**A/N:** Soo lately I've been on LiveJournal a whole lot more than being here, because I've picked up several challenges and ficexchanges, which have turned out to be lots of fun. Not to fear, I'll be posting them as soon as I can- I need to wait for some of them to end though.

This challenge from the community **Romancing the Wizard** called on each participant to claim a prompt set – consisting of five prompts – from a table. Then five 100-word drabbles had to be written based on them, each featuring a different het HP pairing, and all somehow tied together with a common summer theme. The drabbles were due five days after the challenge was issued.

It was a LOT of fun, and I loved writing under the conditions and time crunch. For any of you who love to write and be challenged, I definitely recommend getting a LJ account and joining some communities for it :) It's made my summer more fun lol.

My **prompt set** was: _busy boulevard, tricky spell, red currant rum, touching, elation_; and here's how I used them:

_Elation_ – Harry/Ginny  
_Red currant rum_ – Dean/Luna  
_Tricky spell_ – Blaise/Hermione  
_Touching_ – Scorpius/Rose  
_Busy boulevard_ – Draco/Pansy --Won an Enchanted Quill for Most Memorable Romance Drabble! Yay :)  
**Theme:** Weekend at the beach house

So without further adieu, read on! It's short, I promise. Five drabbles, exactly 100 words each. :) (at least, according to MS word... counts it wrong, I donno why... it was right for the challenge too.. hmm)

* * *

"**Temporary" – Elation – Harry/Ginny**

Harry stumbled in, a gust of wind spraying sand inside.

"I thought you had-"

"-a date? Didn't work out." He shook his head and fell onto the couch. "You know, I always thought _we_ should be together."

Ginny's heart sped up, a smile gracing her features. Was this the moment she'd been waiting for?

She walked up to him but frowned. He reeked of firewhisky.

He turned to her. "I love… I…" he began before passing out.

She curled up in her armchair again and stared out at the turquoise waves, his oblivious snores confirming her need to give up.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to approach the word _elation_ a bit differently- the idea that elation may only last a short period of time...


	2. Green Dean

"**Green Dean" – Red currant rum – Dean/Luna**

Luna always loved spending time with Dean, even if it meant nursing a green Dean after trying exotic local foods.

After helping him lie down, she offered – or rather, forced on him – a glass of deep red liquid.

"_Wine_? Don't you have any muggle Pepto-Bismo?"

"Red currant rum, love. Cures the tummy. Ancient wizarding culture used red currant berries for centuries as medicine."

He sniffed it and took a sip, his eyes showing relief and his posture straightening. "Why _rum_, though?"

Smirking, she pulled his face down to hers. "Because. Now it's an aphrodisiac," she said before kissing him fiercely.


	3. Sandcastles

"**Sandcastles" – Tricky spell – Blaise/Hermione**

"_What_ are you doing, Mione?" He stood over her, eyes twinkling.

"Concentrating," she said, shushing him.

"On…?"

"Building a sandcastle." She waved her wand again, groaning stubbornly. "I _know_ I read it somewhere…"

"You can't try the muggle way?"

"I can do this."

After mumbling some words, a half-castle appeared; yet a colossal, foamy wave instantly wiped it and her delighted squeal away. She stood up, growling.

"Blaise! Stop lau – mmph!" He captured her lips in a fierce kiss and guided her down onto the sand, lying underneath him. "Let's build one by hand."

She nodded dazedly, kissing him again.


	4. Introducing Him

"**Introducing Him" – Touching – Scorpius/Rose**

"Malfoy? _Scorpius Malfoy_ is your boyfriend?" James Potter fumed.

Rose felt Scorpius tense up beside her. She had known this would happen; she'd envisioned the uproar ever since she'd first invited him to their annual family holiday.

Their thighs touching and hands clasped beneath the table, she fixed a fiery glare at the circle of men confronting her. "Yes."

The Potters fidgeted, the Weasleys averted their eyes.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" Rose smirked as Scorpius kissed her cheek.

Albus switched his gaze to Scorpius and extended a hand.

Smiling, Scorpius squeezed her hand and stood, accepting his welcome.


	5. Moonlit Dance

"**Moonlit Dance" – Busy boulevard – Draco/Pansy**

Pansy fondly observed the couples twirl and glide before her, their intimate movement forming brushstrokes upon a cobblestone canvas.

"So _this_ is muggle Paris?"

"Is it worth leaving southern France to see?"

Rather than answer, she watched, entranced. "Dance with me," she whispered.

With fingers interlaced, they joined the moonlit couples. The night concealed their faces, though it needn't matter; their body language expressed their affection enough.

Smiling, she rested her cheek on his shoulder as Draco wrapped his arms tighter around her. With a surreptitious flick of his wrist, a shower of fireworks glittered around the lovers.

"_Je T'aime..._"


End file.
